In an image scanning device such as a scanner used for an image forming apparatus such as a copy machine or printer, increase in the image scanning speed is demanded. Conventionally, a space is provided between a preceding original and the following, thus avoiding inconvenience due to a collision between the originals. Therefore, increase in the speed of carrying originals to a scanning sensor in the case of continuously scanning originals is hampered and it may not be possible to cope with the demand for increase in the image scanning speed.
It is demanded that an auto document feeding device is developed which carries originals to an image scanning position at a high speed without damaging the originals in the case of continuously scanning the originals, realizes efficient scanning of the originals and hence realizes higher image scanning speeds.